une inconnue arrive et tout commence
by lolipop62150
Summary: une jeune fille apparait dans le quotidien de gaara mais elle semble cacher un lourd secret


bonjour a tous ceci est ma première fiction merci de la lire et si ça vous tente laisser une reviews même si c'est pour dire c'est nul ou bien deux mots comme "c'est bien" car j'aimerais m'ammeliorer dans l'écriture

je vous rassure il n'y a aucune faute d'orthographe car c'est ma mère (professeur) qui a passer au crible ce texte a grand renfort de cris quand elle voyait une faute inadmisible selon elle

bon après tout ce baratin je vous laisse lire

* * *

À Suna dans le bureau du kasekage

Gaara : entrez.

Une jeune fille entra. Elle avait les cheveux blonds coiffés en une longue tresse qui lui arrivait aux genoux, des vêtements de civil bien qu'un peu usés et avait les yeux bleus.

? : Je souhaite m'installer dans votre village en temps que ninja, expliqua-t-elle de but en blanc

Gaara : pour combien de temps ? Et quel niveau avez-vous ?

? : Si possible pour toujours et je suis jounin

Gaara : d'où venez-vous ? Je ne vois pas de bandeau

? : Je ne suis pas une déserteuse, simplement je souhaite tourner la page sur mon village natal

Gaara : pourquoi ?

? : (Avec un mélange de colère et de peur dans la voix) ça ne vous regarde pas ! Elle reprit plus posément c'est personnel.

Gaara : si je décide que vous fassiez partie de nos ninjas, il me faudra faire une fiche sur vos compétences et votre passé ainsi que votre village d'origine.

? : (Avec presque les larmes aux yeux) je vous en prie, ne me demandez pas mon passé il est déjà assez dur à oublier.

Gaara : d'accord nous verrons cela plus tard mais dites-moi au moins d'où vous venez.

? : D'accord je viens du pays du son. Pouvez-vous me donner une chambre ou un appartement le temps que j'en trouve un par moi-même.

Gaara : Kankuro va donner une chambre dans le palais à cette ninja. Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous?

? : Rébecca

Kankuro : viens je te conduis à ta chambre

Il l'a conduisit à ses appartements puis la laissa s'installer et alla de nouveau dans le bureau de son frère.

Kankuro : tu n'as pas peur que ce soit une espionne vu qu'elle vient du village du son ?

Gaara :non, j'ai vu quelque chose dans son regard qui me fait penser qu'elle n'est pas une espionne, mais j'irai quand même la surveiller car il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue.

Kankuro : et quand est-ce que témari revient déjà ?

Gaara : dans un mois l'examen chounin se termine et elle reviendra en même temps. Quelle chambre lui as-tu donné ?

Kankuro : celle dans l'aile ouest.

Point de vue de rébecca

*ça y est, il est parti. Et mais je me retrouve dans une suite, c'est pas une chambre, c'est une suite royale,*s'émerveilla-t-elle. Elle rangea ses affaires et partit faire un tour en ville.

Rébecca : (en murmurant) il était trop beau le kasekage dommage que je ne sois pas une fille normale, j'ai aucune expérience pour draguer à cause de lui.

Point de vue normal

Ces paroles n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd et une ombre s'en alla furtivement sans que la jeune femme s'en aperçoive. Ce n'était autre que gaara

Kankuro : alors elle a dit quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Gaara : non mentit-il.

Kankuro : à mon avis elle se confiera plus à témari et elle sera habituée à vivre ici depuis 1 mois.

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'ils se quittèrent.

C'était la nuit et Gaara, l'insomniaque, était dans la chambre de Rébecca qui dormait profondément, il espérait qu'elle parle pendant son sommeil mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le cas alors il fouilla la chambre de la jeune femme pour voir si il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Il tomba sur un journal.

Point de vue gaara

* ça doit être son journal intime par contre je ne peux pas l'ouvrir car un jutsu le maintient fermé mais bon je verrai ça plus tard elle commence à s'agiter et elle pourrait parler*

Point de vue normal

Il s'avança pour entendre les paroles mais elles étaient incompréhensibles à cause des cheveux qu'elle mangeait dans son sommeil il déplaça ses cheveux pour qu'elle respire mieux et parle plus clairement puis il resta un petit moment à la contempler car quand elle était venue dans son bureau elle avait les cheveux attachés en une tresse or là sa chevelure était détachée et ondulée en plus de la lune qui intensifiait sa blondeur. Il resta muet, on aurait dit un ange qui dormait paisiblement, il resta ainsi à la contempler pendant plusieurs minutes puis il se reprit.

Point de vue Gaara

*qu'est-ce qui m'arrive pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas détourner mon regard de son corps ?*

La jeune femme s'était calmée et dormait de nouveau paisiblement, gaara était resté toute la nuit assis dans un fauteuil à se poser diverses questions sans y trouver de réponses puis vers 4h30 il se rendit dans sa chambre pour se préparer en vue d'un conseil qui se déroulerait à 5h00 et en temps que kasekage c'était son devoir d'y participer.

Point de vue Rébecca

*quelle heure est il ? 5h20 et j'ai prévu de m'entraîner vers les 6 heures du matin. Allez, on se lève, on se brosse les cheveux et on s'habille *

Elle s'assit sur son lit et entreprit de se démêler les cheveux quand soudain en laissant traîner son regard, elle remarqua que son carnet n'était pas à sa place. *qu'est-ce que fait mon journal intime ici ?je l'avais pas posé sur la table de nuit il était sur la commode basse. *

Elle se précipita affolée vers le petit journal et se concentra pour percevoir le chakra dégagé par celui qui avait déplacé son journal tout en lâchant un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'était pas ouvert.

*c'est Gaara et il était seul j'irai lui dire 2 mots dès que je le verrai kasekage ou pas bon pour l'instant je vais aller m'entraîner il m'a vraiment mis en rogne et il faut que je me défoule.*

Point de vue normal

Il était 8h00, le conseil était fini et le kasekage se retira de la salle puis passa vers un terrain d'entraînement et découvrit Rébecca en train de massacrer un kankuro qui avait bien du mal à s'en sortir même avec ses 3 pantins sortis elle était trop forte pour lui quand il vit son petit frère il eut une lueur d'espoir de s'en sortir vivant. Quand il avait accepté de s'entraîner avec elle i peine 1h30 il ne s'attendait pas à la voir encore plus en colère que témari dans ses accès de rage (il faut le faire pourtant) et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui la mettait en rogne et donc ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser sa colère.  
Kankuro : stop j'arrête si tu veux encore t'entraîner prends quelqu'un d'autre je suis mort. Et au fait, pourquoi tu es si énervée ?  
Rébecca : ok c'est bon tu peux partir même si il faut que je passe encore mes nerfs sur quelqu'un. Lâcha-t-elle en ignorant se dernière question.  
Kankuro : alors tu n'as qu'à prendre gaara comme adversaire il est là. Il eut vite fait de partir du lieu de son massacre à vitesse grand V car il voyait se dégager de Rébecca une aura meurtrière lorsqu'elle vit le kasekage.

Point de vue rébecca

* ah enfin on va pouvoir s'expliquer sur pourquoi il fouille dans ma vie privée ! *

Moi : on commence le combat tout de suite !

Gaara : pas maintenant, je viens de sortir d'une réunion particulièrement harassante et tu n'a aucun ordre à me donner

Moi : non ! Toi tu as attendu que je dorme pour fouiller dans mes affaires, lui lançai-je en m'élançant en concentrant le chakra dans mon poing, je voulus lui envoyer un poing dans la figure mais je touchais seulement le mur. Il se fissurât sous l'impact. * j'ai l'impression qu'il me prend enfin au sérieux *

Gaara : (surpris de la force de l'impact sur le mur fait un bon 2 mètres d'épaisseur) comment sais-tu que c'est moi qui suis allé dans ta chambre et pas un autre ninja ?

Moi : donc tu avoues, j'ai senti ton chakra partout dans ma chambre et surtout sur mon journal, je t'avais pourtant dit de me pas chercher à en savoir plus sur mon passé que ce que je te dirai. Je n'ai pas été assez claire à ce que je vois je vais donc recommencer mais cette fois par la force pour que tu comprennes kasekage ou pas !

Gaara : c'était dans mon droit je dois connaître un minimum de ton passé situ comptes rester dans le village

Moi : le dernier qui me les a demandés par la force ou en douce est mort sous le coup de ma colère si tu veux vivre tu as intérêt à trouver autre chose à dire que "c'est mon droit".  
Gaara : bon ok j'ai été dans ta chambre pour en savoir plus sur toi, mais aussi pour te calmer tu faisais des cauchemars et tu remuais beaucoup, mais dès que je t'ai touché, tu t'es calmée.  
Moi : (surprise) *ah c'était donc ça qui arrêtait le cauchemar*eu ... merci d'avoir arrêté mon cauchemar, lança-t-elle en se stoppant dans son attaque  
Gaara : tu es très belle avec les cheveux détachés, tu devrais les lâcher plus souvent dit-il un petit peu gêné (il voulait surtout qu'elle se calme)  
Moi : tu le penses vraiment ?dis-je en arrêtant de le charger définitivement  
Gaara : oui  
Moi : *le rouge commence à lui monter aux joues, ça veut dire qu'il le pense vraiment *bon euh oui d'accord on arrête le combat finalement parce que j'ai plus trop de chakra mais si j'en avais eu encore t'aurais passé un sale quart d'heure car d'après kankuro je suis pire que témari en colère dis-je en souriant  
Gaara : vous avez le même tempérament ça je dois l'admettre il reste juste à espérer que vous ne deviendrez pas ennemis car je crois que le palais ne résistera pas à vos bagarres  
Moi : ok je ferai en sorte que lorsque on se croisera on devienne amies mais inquiète-toi plutôt pour ton frère à l'heure qu'il est il doit être à l'autre bout du monde vue la vitesse à laquelle il est parti, moi je vais me reposer dans ma chambre  
Puis je partis vers ma chambre le laissant là complètement dépassé.

Point de vue gaara

*c'est clair qu'elle est encore pire que témari, il y a un instant elle se comportait en furie et là elle sourit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je ferais mieux de ne pas l'énerver tant que témari ne sera pas là pour la calmer car si elle est ce que je pense je ne pourrais pas lutter tout seul face à sa fureur d'autant plus qu'en temps normal elle est d'un excellent niveau si j'en juge par la fuite éclair de kankuro qui est pourtant un très bon combattant * en pensant il était

Retourné au palais dans l'espoir que son frère soit dans ses appartements et en effet il y était.

Gaara : alors comment était le combat ?

Kankuro : la raclée que j'ai prise tu veux dire ! Des 3 pantins que j'ai eus le temps de sortir il ne reste que de la poussière ! C'est dingue pendant le combat j'ai pu voir en elle témari et toi. Témari à cause de sa force et de son agressivité et toi car quand tu n'avais pas encore rencontré naruto tu avais deux faces l'une un visage impassible et l'autre pendant les combats une folie meurtrière.

C'est ce qu'a reproduit Rébecca car quand je l'ai vue dans le bureau jusqu'à ce que je la conduise à ses nouveaux appartements elle n'a rien laissé paraître de ses émotions tandis que pendant le combat elle s'est déchaînée. Et moi qui croyais que ça aurait été un simple entraînement, je me suis fait avoir en beauté !

Gaara : elle est vraiment comme moi j'étais ?

Kankuro : sur a 10000000 % si tu veux avoir une autre preuve que le reste de mes pantins tu n'as qu'à aller la combattre toi-même. Moi je n'y retournerai pas pour tout l'or du monde lança-t-il effrayé

Gaara : je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre le retour de témari pour l'interroger sur son passé.

Kankuro : pourquoi ?

Gaara : nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour la contenir si jamais elle se met vraiment en rogne

Kankuro : (étonné) et tu penses ne pas pouvoir la retenir à toi tout seul pourquoi ?

Gaara : je pense avoir deviné son secret

Kankuro : qui est ...

Gaara : je préfère me taire pour l'instant, je vous l'expliquerai plus en détails si cela s'avère juste quand témari sera là et qu'elle aura fait la connaissance de Rébecca

Kankuro essaya de réparer ses pantins tandis que son petit frère allait dans son bureau pour faire de la paperasse.

Rébecca est dans sa chambre.

Point de vue Rébecca

*je devrais peut être accepter de donner des informations de mon passé, après ils me laisseront tranquille. Je me demande à quoi ressemble témari je leur poserai la question quand je serai reposée. Mais quand même j'ai été bête de lui faire des menaces c'est quand même le kasekage. Je ne devrais pas m'en faire autant après tout j'ai effacé toutes les informations me concernant dans mon village natal et les autres il me reste juste à espérer que je ne parle pas pendant mon sommeil. La prochaine fois qu'ils aborderont le sujet je ne dirai rien mais je ne réagirai pas aussi violement qu'il y a quelques minutes, de toute façon ils ont déjà un petit aperçu de mon niveau de combat donc ils n'iront pas me chercher des noises *

Point de vue normal

Un mois passa et Rébecca tenait ses intentions de ne rien dire de son passé tout en ne réagissant pas violemment. Elle était très sociable sauf quand l'on abordait son passé puis témari rentra à Suna elle n'avait pas été mise au courant que Rébecca était là. Elle arriva dans le bureau de son petit frère.

Gaara : bonjour témari. Depuis un mois nous avons une nouvelle jounin dont on ne sait presque rien de son passé et elle a la même force que toi, il faudrait que tu nous aides a la cuisiner. Annonça-t-il de but en blanc avec son tact légendaire.

témari : tu me dis à quoi elle ressemble quand demanda-t-elle habituée à ce que son frère ne la laisse pas souffler longtemps entre 2 missions.

Gaara : elle a des longs cheveux blonds qui sont attachés en une grande tresse qui lui arrive aux genoux et elle a les yeux bleus azur

Témari : comme ceux de naruto ?

Gaara : oui mais déjà avec sa tresse tu devrais la repérer facilement. Elle loge dans l'aile ouest du palais en ce moment et n'a pas de missions.

Témari : ok et est-ce qu'elle est au courant que je suis là ?

Gaara : oui on lui a juste dit que tu étais notre sœur et que vous étiez certainement de la même force au combat.

Témari : on est vraiment de la même force selon toi?

Gaara : oui et non mais demande à kankuro il l'a combattu une seule fois et il est traumatisé mais ce n'était pas vraiment un combat sérieux au début, c'était plus un entraînement pour voir son niveau et qu'elle dépense son énergie

Témari : tu commences à m'intriguer je vais aller la voir tout de suite

Et en joignant le geste à la parole, elle sortit du bureau de son frère et en chemin croisa kankuro.

Témari : alors comme ça, la seule fois où t'as combattu Rébecca, elle t'a mis la pâté du siècle, lança-t-elle en rigolant.

Kankuro : (en ronchonnant) oui et à cause d'elle j'ai perdu 3 pantins

Témari : dans qu'elle chambre est-elle ?

Kankuro : celle au fond pourquoi ?

Témari : bien je vais pouvoir la cuisiner tout de suite sur son passé

Kankuro : n'y pense même pas ou le palais sera détruit lors de votre affrontement car elle démarre au quart de tour comme toi si on la provoque surtout que sur son passé elle se referme comme une huitre quand on la titille trop

Témari : ce n'est pas grave si on en arrive jusque là on se battra en dehors du village et de toute façon c'est un ordre de gaara

Kankuro : gaara est devenu fou c'est pas possible autrement !Je vais le voir tu n'engages pas de combats avant que je sois revenue ! Il parti à vitesse grand V en direction du bureau du kasekage

Il entra en catastrophe dans la pièce où se trouvait gaara  
Kankuro : (en criant) MAIS TU ES FOU OU QUOI ? TU AS Lâché UNE Témari CONTRE UNE Rébecca DANS LE SEUL BUT DE CONNAITRE LE Passé DE CETTE Dernière ! T'ES MALADE LE VILLAGE NE VA PAS Résister MÊME SI ELLES S'AFRONTE EN DEHORS DU VILLAGE !  
Gaara : (le plus calmement possible comparé à son frère) ne t'inquiète pas je serai là pour protéger le village des dégâts éventuels. Et arrête de trembler c'est indigne d'un ninja de ton rang  
Kankuro : je te préviens même Orochimaru serait plus facile à combattre que de séparer ses deux là en plein combat  
Gaara : qui te dit que je vais les séparer à au fait est-ce que tu as indiqué l'endroit où loge Rébecca a témari ?  
Kankuro : oui elle est dans sa chambre en train de faire connaissance et bientôt elles vont s'affronter sans attendre d'être sorties de la pièce, va au moins les surveiller. Capitulât-il.  
Pendant ce temps-là témari était rentrée dans la chambre de Rébecca  
Rébecca : tu es certainement témari. Bonjour  
témari : bonjour Rébecca, alors comme ça tu as mis une raclée à kankuro, d'habitude il n'y a que moi et gaara pour réussir un exploit pareil  
Rébecca : il ne se débrouille pas trop mal en tout cas, il a plus peur de moi que de toi maintenant. S'amusât-elle.  
Témari : ça reste à voir, ça fait deux mois que j'étais parti donc il n'a pas vu les progrès que j'ai faits. J'ai une idée, on se fait un combat si je gagne tu nous diras tout sur ton passé car il n'y a pas beaucoup d'informations à ton sujet et si tu gagnes tu me demanderas ce que tu veux  
Rébecca : marché conclu je propose que l'on se batte en dehors du village car il risque d'y avoir des dégâts.  
Témari : c'est exactement ce que je voulais te dire  
Gaara : et je serai l'arbitre. Le combat aura lieu dans une heure.  
Témari et Rébecca : ça me va

Plus l'heure passait, plus l'inquiétude de kankuro augmentait  
Rébecca à témari : je vais lui flanquer la peur de sa vie rien qu'en le touchant, je suis sûr qu'il est à bout  
Témari : il va certainement avoir une crise cardiaque mais on va bien rire  
Rébecca se glissa derrière la future victime puis lui tapa dans le dos en criant BOUHH ! La réaction du malheureux ne se fit pas attendre.  
Kankuro : !  
Pitié ne me refaites plus jamais ça et arrêtez de rire toutes les deux et toi aussi gaara arrête de rire ... Tu ris ?  
Rébecca et témari arrêtèrent de rire pour voir si c'était la réalité ou si ils étaient sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu  
Gaara : arrêtez de me regarder comme si vous aurez vous orochimaru faire une BA  
Kankuro, témari et Rébecca : c'est bien la première fois que l'on te voit rire !  
Gaara : ça na rien d'extraordinaire, bon je vous laisse 10 minutes et ensuite le combat commence.  
Rébecca : oui le combat dommage on commençait tout juste à devenir amies Témari et moi  
Kankuro : pour mon plus grand malheur et celui de mon cœur

Les 10 minutes passèrent et le combat commençât  
Ellipse (car je suis nul pour décrire les combats).  
C'était la fin du combat Témari et Rébecca n'avait quasiment plus de chakra, la première tenait à peine debout tandis que la seconde avait du mal à rester consciente mais aucune n'avait l'intention de s'avouer vaincu  
Rébecca : * je vais devoir prendre le manteau de sambi mais je ne vais prendre aucune queue *  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.  
* bien comme ça personne ne me questionneras sur mon passé *  
Elle passa derrière Témari et la fit tomber inconsciente puis elle enleva le manteau de son démon et tomba de fatigue. Seulement elle avait oublié que gaara était la pour faire l'arbitre dans ce combat des titans. Il les ramena toute les deux aux palais puis alla prévenir son frère que le combat était terminé et qu'il devait arrêter de se ronger les sangs pour rien  
Kankuro : alors qui a gagné ?  
Gaara : Rébecca mais elles étaient comme je le croyais de force égale elle dut s'aider de son démon à la fin du combat pour gagner  
Kankuro : alors c'est ca ! C'est un jinchuri c'est ça qu'elle nous cachait  
Gaara : elle ne sait pas que je connais sa véritable nature mais je vais lui dire à son réveil et aussi que je sois un ancien jinchuri.  
Kankuro : c'est sûr il faut lui dire avant qu'elle ait repris toutes ses forces mais je me demande qu'elle va être sa réaction.

Point de vue Rébecca

* je n'aurais peut être pas dû utiliser le chakra de sambi si qu'quelqu'un m'a vue l'utiliser, je suis foutue *  
Gaara : c'est toi qui as gagné  
Moi : ah euh oui ...Tu ... tu as assisté à tout le combat ? Bégaya-t-elle mal à l'aise  
Gaara : je t'ai vue utiliser le chakra de ton démon si c'est ce que tu veux savoir  
Moi : j'imagine que maintenant que tu sais je vais devoir quitter Suna dis-je tristement  
gaara : je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devras quitter le village  
Moi : ça ne te gène pas que je sois un jinchuri ?  
Gaara : ça ne me dérange pas et je te comprends ...  
Moi : (en le coupant) NON PERSONNE NE PEUT ME COMPRENDRE, PERSONNE N'A Vécu CE QUE J'AI Vécu ! Hurlais-je furieuse  
Gaara : je suis un ancien jinchuri, si je te raconte mon histoire, est-ce que tu me raconteras la tienne ?  
Moi : euh ... Je ne sais pas. Laisse-moi d'abord le temps de reprendre mes esprits et me remettre physiquement.  
Gaara : je comprends .Et il s'en alla.  
Quelques heures passèrent. Maintenant, il est 20 heures.  
* pffffff je n'arrive pas à dormir, je vais aller faire un tour dehors *  
J'étais sur le toit de ma chambre depuis quelques minutes quand le kasekage revint me voir.  
Gaara : apparemment tu ne t'es pas encore remise que je sois un jinchuri et que j'accepte que tu restes dans le village même si tu es toi aussi un jinchuri.  
Moi : oui mais ça va mieux au niveau de mes blessures physiques. Et toi que fais-tu là ?  
Gaara : je suis insomniaque depuis toujours même si le démon m'a été retiré  
Moi : raconte-moi comment tu en es arrivé là.  
Il commença son récit puis quand il eut fini, elle lui raconta son passé.  
moi : et voilà la seule chose que j'ai à rajouter c'est que quand j'arrivais dans un village je me faisais passer pour un ninja ordinaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent ma véritable nature et me jette dehors. Alors tu comprends, c'est nouveau pour moi d'être acceptée alors que l'on connaît ma véritable nature.  
Gaara : c'est comme naruto sauf que toi tu n'as quasiment rien fait pour que l'on reconnaisse ton existence.  
Moi : où est naruto en ce moment ?  
Gaara : à konoha  
Moi : j'aimerais bien le rencontrer, mais pour l'instant je vais dormir il est presque 1h30 du matin.

Point de vue normal

Le lendemain matin, gaara expliqua l'histoire de la jinchuri à son frère et sa sœur puis vers 10h Rébecca vint dans le bureau du kasekage.

Rébecca: j'aimerais que le fait que je sois une jinchuri reste secret et que vous 3 seuls le sachiez

Gaara : d'accord, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Témari : au fait c'est lequel que tu a ?

Rébecca : c'est sambi le démon à 3 queues

Leur discussion se termina et ils partirent faire leurs activités habituelles

Point de vue normal

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la révélation de Rébecca aujourd'hui elle écrit dans son journal

Le 12 mai

Pffff aujourd'hui cher journal je n'ai goût à rien, je ne comprends pas mais je me sens si bien quand il vient même si il ne dit rien je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive c'est comme si j'étais sur un petit nuage et je suis si triste quand il part je devrais peut-être demander conseil à Témari. C'est ce que je vais faire bon, je te laisse, je vais voir dans sa chambre pour voir si elle n'y est pas

Elle ferma son journal intime et partit pour la chambre de son amie dans l'espoir qu'elle s'y trouve et en effet c'était le cas.

Témari : salut. Oulla tu n'as pas l'air en forme toi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Rébecca : je ne sais pas c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir, je me sens bizarre depuis environ 2 ou 3 semaines.

Témari : décris-moi tes symptômes.

Rébecca : je crois que je suis amoureuse.

Témari : est qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Rébecca : quand il est là j'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage même si il ne fait rien et quand il part j'ai comme une boule de tristesse qui se forme en moi ...

Témari : (en la coupant) n'en dis pas plus je suis sûr à 100 % que tu es amoureuse. Dis-moi qui c'est.

Rébecca : non.

témari : pourquoi ?allez, s'il te plaît, demandât-elle en joignant les mains

Rébecca : (en chuchotant à son oreille) il y a kankuro qui écoute notre conversation derrière la porte depuis le début

Témari : (en chuchotant aussi) et c'est de lui que tu es amoureuse

Rébecca : (toujours en chuchotant) non ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie qu'il le sache bon je vais me téléporter derrière lui pendant ce temps-là tu fais comme si je t'avais dit le nom tout bas

Témari : (en chuchotant) ok (puis en se remettant à parler normalement) ah c'est lui ouais je dois avouer que tu as bon goût

Du côté de kankuro

Kankuro : et merde je n'ai pas entendu son nom

Rebecca lui donna un coup sur la tête il ne s'y attendait pas et s'effondra inconscient  
Rébecca : c'est bon Témari aide-moi à le porter dans ta chambre pour que l'on puisse l'attacher et le torturer.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il se réveilla attaché devant les deux filles furieuses.  
Kankuro : laissez-moi m'expliquer avant que je reçoive des coups.  
Rébecca : tu as exactement 2 secondes.  
Kankuro : j'avais remarqué que depuis quelques temps tu étais bizarre alors j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi et puis maintenant que je sais que tu es amoureuse j'aimerais savoir qui c'est.  
Rébecca : c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais on ne fouille pas dans ma vie privée sans conséquences ! Mas je suis d'humeur clémente je vais juste te chatouiller à mort. Témari, tu veux bien m'aider  
Témari : avec grand plaisir.  
Elles le chatouillèrent durant un bon moment, Kankuro n'en pouvait plus et ses bruits firent venir Gaara. Quand il entra dans la «salle de torture», il trouva son frère en larmes d'avoir tant ri et des furies en guise de Témari et Rébecca.  
Gaara : arrêtez tout de suite, on vous entend dans tout le palais.  
Témari : alors t'as eu ton compte ou tu vas recommencer à nous faire chier ?  
Kankuro : (en reprenant son souffle) A ! Gaara mon sauveur !  
Gaara : qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ?  
Rébecca : il fourre son nez dans ma vie privée.  
Kankuro : c'est promis je recommencerais plus lança-t-il encore un peu essoufflé.  
Témari : bon alors c'est qui ? Demanda-t-elle à Rébecca  
Kankuro : tu ne le sais pas mais enfin elle te l'a dit avant de venir m'assommer !  
Témari : non je jouais la comédie  
Gaara : je ne comprends absolument rien de ce que vous dites, j'exige des explications !  
Kankuro : Rébecca est amoureuse  
Gaara : ah je comprends mieux ton comportement de ces dernier temps.  
Rébecca : ben alors si c'était si visible que ça, pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ! Demanda-t-elle outrée  
Gaara : qui est-ce ?  
Rébecca : ah non pas toi, ça y est j'ai toute la famille à dos soupira-t-elle bon eh bien salut tout le monde.  
Elle fit des signes et disparut de la pièce dans un nuage de fumée.  
Témari : je ne comprends pas son attitude, et toi gaara c'est la première fois que je te voyais aussi curieux surtout pour une fille tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard ?  
Gaara: ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-il froidement.  
Témari : trop mignon mon petit frère et amoureux de Rébecca !  
Kankuro : si je m'attendais à ça!  
Gaara : vous en dites un mot et vous êtes mort. Compris ? Demanda-t-il en leur lançant son regard le plus noir en stock qui promettait d'horribles menaces  
Kankuro et témari : compris motus et bouche cousue.  
Gaara : Témari, pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?  
Témari : tiens-toi bien, le jutsu qu'a fait Rébecca ce n'était pas pour partir plus loin  
Gaara : alors qu'est-ce que c'était, demanda-t-il vaguement inquiet.  
Témari : (en se retenant de rire) tu ne le devines pas bon allez, viens Kankuro on va vous laisser.  
Gaara et Kankuro : comment ça on va vous laisser ?  
Rébecca : fin du jutsu d'invisibilité !  
Et elle réapparut dans la pièce, elle était au même endroit qu'avant Témari partit en traînant Kankuro pas encore remis de sa surprise, gaara était au bord de la syncope car quand il avait proféré sa menace il avait bougé et était maintenant à quelques centimètres du visage de Rébecca.  
Rébecca : je te laisse quelques secondes pour que tu reprennes tes esprits et ensuite je te révèle de qui je suis amoureuse. D'accord ?  
Le kasekage n'était pas encore remis de sa surprise et se contenta d'acquiescer sans rien dire voyant cela la jeune femme s'avança et l'embrassa d'abord timidement puis elle mit ses mains autour du coup du jeune homme presque automatiquement, petit à petit le baiser se prolongeât avec la participation de gaara d'abord timoré puis un peux plus insistante. Rébecca mit fin au baiser à contre cœur pour parler.  
Rébecca : c'est de toi que je suis amoureuse gros béta  
Gaara : depuis quand ?  
Rébecca : je ne sais pas je me suis pas amusée à compter mais je dirai depuis un bon moment. Par contre on a décidé i jours avec Témari qui avait vu tes sentiments de faire ce plan.  
Gaara : et Est-ce que Kankuro était dans le coup ?  
Sa question resta sans réponse car ça désormais petite amie l'embrassant pour le faire taire

Fin ou plutôt début !

Depuis 2 mois Rébecca et Gaara sortent ensemble. Aujourd'hui ils reviennent d'une fête que le village avait organisée pour fêter les 5 ans de l'alliance sunna/Konoha. Les deux amoureux se tenaient par la main et étaient devant la chambre de la jeune femme.  
Rébecca : depuis que l'on t'as retiré Shukaku, est-ce que tu as dormi ?  
Gaara : non j'essaye de temps en temps, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé.  
Rébecca : eh bien je vais passer la nuit avec toi pour t'aider à dormir.  
Gaara : mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour dormir, protesta-t-il.  
Rébecca : taratata tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Va dans ton lit avec un pyjama, je reviens dans une minute le temps d'en enfiler un, dit-elle en souriant.  
Puis le kasekage vaincu parti dans sa chambre, enfila un pyjama assez simple (t-shirt et pantalon) puis attendit dans son lit la venue de sa petite amie. Quand il l'a vit arriver, il en resta bouche bée : elle avait les cheveux détachés et portait un t-shirt un peu décolleté dans lequel loucha Gaara sans vraiment le vouloir et de ce fait il ne la vit pas venir s'asseoir à côté de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand elle le toucha.  
Rébecca : ben alors t'a vu un fantôme ou c'est moi qui te fais cet effet-là ? Demanda-t-elle tout sourire.  
Gaara : euh non enfin si mais c'est parce que je stresse un petit peu à l'idée de dormir ce sera la première fois de ma vie donc forcément se dépêcha-t-il de dire précipitamment et ne se grattant la tête furieux d'avoir eu ce moment d'absence.  
Rébecca : il y a peut-être un peu de ça, mais je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose : moi par exemple lança-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
Gaara : bon quand est-ce que l'on dort ? Objecta t-il pour changer de sujet  
Rébecca : tu changes de sujet, remarqua-t-elle, viens je vais commencer par te déstresser sinon tu pourras encore veiller longtemps et moi avec.  
Gaara : et comment tu vas t'y prendre ?  
Rébecca : comme ça  
Elle s'avança et l'embrassa d'un baiser langoureux. Il se laissa faire puis elle se recula et lui demanda:  
Rébecca : Est-ce que tu veux un massage ?  
Il acquiesça puis enleva son t-shirt et s'allongea sur le ventre, elle s'assit sur lui puis le massage commença ; d'abord le cou ensuite les omoplates puis les reins et enfin les hanches elle faisait des petits mouvements circulaires et cela détendit très vite Gaara. Au bout de 10 minutes de ce traitement paradisiaque, la jeune fille s'arrêta puis s'allongea aux côtés de son petit ami de façon à l'enlacer ventre contre ventre après elle lui fit des bisous dans le cou pour remonter jusqu'à sa bouche, quand elle l'eut trouvé, elle joua avec ses lèvres et demanda l'entrée de sa bouche en faisant pression avec sa langue.

Point de vue Gaara

*depuis qu'elle a commencé à m'embrasser, je n'arrête pas de trembler et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai froid non c'est parce que je la désire, bientôt je ne vais plus tenir et je crois qu'elle s'en est aperçue puisqu'elle sourit dans notre baiser. Ah oui c'est clair qu'elle le sait et qu'elle fait tout pour m'exciter car elle se frotte un peu contre moi depuis qu'elle a senti la bosse dans mon pantalon*  
Rébecca : je croyais que tu me voulais que dormir, déclara-t-elle malicieusement  
Gaara : ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est toi qui m'excites, essaya-t-il désespérément de protester  
Rébecca : et comme ça aussi demanda-t-elle innocemment en se frottant de haut en bas contre son torse  
Je déglutis difficilement *oui ça m'excite, elle le fait exprès ou quoi ? Si elle continue comme ça je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir de lui sauter dessus *  
Rébecca : Gaara, j'ai envie que l'on fasse l'amour maintenant, avoua-t-elle en rougissant et en se cachant la tête.

Fin du point de vue Gaara

Gaara : tu sais je peux encore attendre il ne faut pas te forcer.  
Rébecca, non je me sens prête c'est tout mais vas-y doucement après tout c'est ma première fois.  
Gaara : (en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou) pour moi aussi mais ne t'inquiète pas je ferai ce que tu me permettras  
Rébecca : merci Gaara  
Puis elle s'abandonna au plaisir quand Gaara l'embrassa à pleine bouche et lui montra ainsi tout son désir dans le baiser , baiser bien échangé car Rébecca aussi lui montra son désir dans leur échange puis elle caressa le torse de Gaara qui laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir et commença aussi à caresser Rébecca sous son t-shirt en le faisant frémir de plaisir et en l'embrassant dans le cou puis descendit vers ses clavicules et commença à lui enlever son haut qui vola à terre l'instant d'après et il reprit sa progression de baiser vers la naissance de ses seins , puis vers les seins eux-mêmes et commença à jouer avec le téton gauche en donnant des petits coups de langue qui le firent se dresser de plaisir tandis que ses mains allaient vers l'autre sein pour le malaxer . Pendant ce temps là, Rébecca n'était pas en reste car elle caressait le torse imberbe du kasekage puis descendit vers son bas ventre puis la jinchuri enleva le pantalon du kasekage pour qu'il se retrouve en boxer déjà déformé par le plaisir, ensuite l'ancien jinchuri enleva à son tour le pantalon de Rébecca pour qu'elle reste en petite culotte , puis il lui fit une multitude de baisers papillons que ça soit sur le visage , comme sur la poitrine , ou en descendant vers son bas ventre là il sentit qu'elle était un peu tendue alors il lui fit moultes caresses pour la rassurer et cela marchait car il sentit qu'elle se détendait petit à petit puis elle se mit à jouer avec les bourses de l'ancien jinchuri à travers le tissu ce qui fit que sa virilité se tendit à l'extrême à lui en faire mal puis Rébecca retira le boxer du corps de son futur amant et rougit un peu quand elle prit le membre entre ses mains pour débuter des mouvements de pompe, Gaara émit des grognements de plaisir signifiant qu'il appréciait ce qu'elle faisait et très vite il jouit dans les mains de Rébecca et les yeux encore embués de plaisir il la vit s'essuyer les mains dans les draps , enlever sa culotte , puis s'offrir à lui en s'allongeant sur le dos . Il décida de jouer aussi avec le sexe de sa partenaire en titillant son clitoris avec sa langue , puis caressant ses lèvres intimes pendant ce temps-là Rébecca commençait à mouiller sous les assauts de la langue de Gaara qui recueillit ce liquide puis l'avala et joua avec la poitrine de la jinchuri en remontant , puis lui donna un baiser langoureux tout en frottant son membre de nouveau éveillé contre le clitoris de Rébecca qui émit des petits gémissements avalés par le baiser puis il la pénétra d'un seul coup doucement , voyant des larmes perler au coin des yeux de son amoureuse il s'arrêta.  
Gaara : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te fais mal ? J'arrête tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse mal  
Rébecca : ce n'est rien c'est parce que c'est ma première fois que ça me fais mal mais ça va passer dans quelques minutes ne t'en fais pas je m'habitue déjà un peu  
Gaara : tu me le dis si je te fais vraiment trop mal hein ?  
Rébecca : (avec un sourire) oui ne t'inquiète pas  
Puis il embrassa le coin des yeux baignés des larmes et se contenta de la caresser le temps qu'elle s'habitue. Quelques instants plus tard, elle commença à onduler d'elle-même alors que Gaara lui faisait un suçon dans le cou qu'elle aurait bien du mal à cacher le lendemain matin. Quand il sentit qu'elle bougeait il commença des vas et vient lents puis à la demande de Rébecca il accéléra en allant plus vite et plus fort dans ses mouvements et elle mordit dans l'épaule du kasekage pour étouffer un cri de jouissance au même moment où il se répandait en elle et retomba épuisé d'avoir joui deux fois et d'un intervalle si court. Après s'être retirée Rébecca se redressa pour qu'ils soient tous les deux enveloppés par la couette et se colla à Gaara qui était déjà dans un demi sommeil et elle-même se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée bien callé dans ceux de son amant quelques secondes plus tard.

Le lendemain, Gaara se réveilla en entendant des coups assez insistants sur sa porte, il enfila son boxer et alla ouvrir et reconnut Témari, celle-ci contrairement à son habitude n'était pas joyeuse mais soucieuse.

Gaara : qu'est-ce que tu me veux de si bon matin annonça-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Témari : il est 9h10, je te signale et je ne trouve pas Rébecca ? D'habitude on s'entraîne tous les jours à partir de 9h00 et je ne la trouve nulle part alors j'ai pensé à toi vu que vous sortez en semble, expliqua-t-elle en ne faisant pas attention à la morsure à l'épaule de son petit frère.

Gaara : je suis sûr qu'elle dort encore, la fête a dû l'épuiser.

Témari : je suis allé voir dans sa chambre mais ses affaires n'ont pas bougé de place et le lit n'est même pas défait. Au fait, pourquoi tu ne portes qu'un boxer à cette heure ?

Gaara : tu viens de me réveiller ensuite pour Rébecca je sais où elle est, ne t'inquiète pas et maintenant laisse-moi tranquille précisa-t-il en lui claquant la porte au nez la laissant perplexe du comportement de son petit frère qui quant à lui se dirigea vers son lit pour voir si sa petit amie dormait encore, ce qui était le cas alors après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres il partit préparer leur petit déjeuner. Quand Rébecca sentit les effluves de croissants, de chocolats et de lait chaud, elle se décida à ouvrir un œil et réclama un baiser qui lui fut accordé puis il se prolongea, c'est ce moment-là que choisit son estomac pour se manifester.

Gaara : tiens, le petit déjeuner au lit.

Rébecca : (en mordant dans un croissant) alors j'ai vu que tu dormais bien hier, affirma-t-elle malicieusement et au fait quelle heure est-il ?

Gaara : attends d'avoir fini de manger pour aller t'expliquer avec Témari

Rébecca : pourquoi ?

Gaara : il est 9h20, elle m'a tiré du lit, i peine 10 minutes pour savoir où tu étais vu qu'elle ne te trouvait nulle part.

Rébecca et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour la faire partir, demanda-t-elle en notant son absence.

Gaara : que je savais où tu étais et qu'elle me laisse tranquille

Rébecca : et c'est quoi ce papier sur la table là-bas ?

Gaara : je ne sais pas, je vais regarder.

Il se leva du lit et lut le mot à un moment il blémit puis reprit une couleur normale.

Rébecca : qu'est-ce qui se passe, Gaara ? Demanda-t-elle vaguement alarmée.

Gaara : le message vient de kankuro, il me dit qu'il y avait une réunion _ que j'ai oubliée _ à 9h00 mais qu'il comprend et prend ma place au conseil pour que l'on soit tranquille, et devine ce qu'il a marqué en P.S

Rébecca : qu'il est content pour toi ?

Gaara : et aussi que tu étais une déesse per rapport à ton corps bien sûr tu le connais c'est un coureur de jupon.

Rébecca : je m'habille et je vais voir Témari ensuite je reviens te voir.

Gaara : tu devrais d'abord t'occuper de tes cheveux ils sont tout emmêlés à cause d'hier, à propos ça va, tu n'as plus mal ?

Rébecca : ne t'inquiète pas c'était juste au début maintenant ça va aller je suis habituée et puis (elle rougit un peu) j'ai eu plus de plaisir que de douleur en fin de compte. Tiens (elle lui donna son plateau repas désormais vide), tu es un très bon cuisinier maintenant c'est sûr je ne vais pas te lâcher.

Elle finit de s'habiller et partit voir la sœur de son petit ami après un très long baiser de la part du dit petit ami quand finalement elle trouva Témari dans sa chambre il était 10h00.

Témari : ah ben enfin t'étais où je t'ai cherchée partout pendant plus d'une ½ heure avant d'abandonner, et fais voir t'as quoi dans le cou, un suçon ? Puis se remémorant la tenue de son frère et la marque dans son coup elle comprit. À je vois t'as passé la nuit avec Gaara alors c'était bien ?

Rébecca : (en rougissant) oui très bien.

Elle avait un tel sourire qu'elle eut le mérite de faire sourire Témari.

Témari : tant mieux sinon je lui aurais botté les fesses pour te venger sinon tu veux que je t'aide à te démêler les cheveux?

Rébecca : ok

Puis elles parlèrent de tous et de rien tandis que Gaara se rendait vers la salle qui servait pour les conseils et attendit que son frère sorte.

Gaara : sur quoi portait la réunion ?

Kankuro : tu me remercie pas de t'avoir laisser dormir ? Tssss c'est tout toi ça , bon alors ça disait que tu devais bientôt prendre une élève avec toi ainsi que Témari et Rébecca pour que tous progresse que ça vous plaise ou non

Gaara : tant qu'il ne me prend pas tout mon temps libre et qu'il n'est pas agaçant je le prend ensuite pour Rébecca et Témari je ne sais pas

Kankuro : ton temps libre tu veux pas plutôt dire le passer avec ta copine la nuit , et d'après ce que j'ai entendue hier tu dois l'avoir satisfaite

Gaara : (en s'empourprant de gène) mêles toi de tes affaires

Kankuro : oh aller te vexe pas , les murs sont assez fin et je suis juste à coté de ta chambre . Tu sais si tu veux je peux même te donner des conseils puis il fila voyant que sn très cher frère n'avez pas envie de parler de ça et qu'il était près à l'étrangler pour qu'il se taise . Un peu plus tard l'ancien jinchuri trouva sa sœur et sa petite amie dehors à discuté de chose et d'autre

Rébecca : (en sautant dans les bras de Gaara et en l'embrassant)désolé j'ai pas vue l'heure passé , tu me pardonne ?

Témari :de nous trois (Témari , Gaara , Kankuro) je suis la plus vielle et pourtant je suis la seule célibataire , c'est pas juste

Gaara : je suis sur que Shikamaru se fera une joie de combler ton vide affectif

Témari : parle pas de malheurs ! Moi avec ce flémard jamais ! embrassez vous au lieu de m'embêter avec ce paresseux

* * *

laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout .


End file.
